


Freedom Flight!

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Rei is caring for her grandfather's bird





	Freedom Flight!

A beautiful young woman walked slowly up the Temple's stone stairs, the gentle wind blow the cherry blossom trees that were growing nether side of the stairs, causing some of the pink blossom to come away; this pink blossom blow right into the young woman long black hair.

Hino Rei reached the top of the stair and glance heavenwards, where there was not a cloud in the sky. A slightly stronger wind blows then, making her smooth black hair floating behind her, setting free the cherry blossoms.

Small gasping sounds were heard, making deep purple eyes came back down to earth. There was a group of teenage boys resting on one of the many benches that were stationed at the top, breathing hard thanks to the mountain like staircase; the former priestess gave them a cold smirk, she had been coming to these steps since her young childhood, and could easily climb them without breaking a sweat, what's more, she even did it in heels.

Placing a hand on her hip while the other held onto her shopping bags firmly, Rei walked right in by her red heels clicked against the stone path that leads to the main Temple. As she walked Rei spotted the new priests and priestesses that were on the grounds, the Temple had done very well over the last few years, which allowed Rei live her life any way she wished.

And lived how she wanted she did, Rei moved in with her friend Minako and only came back to the Temple once a week or whenever her Grandfather called for her. Today was one of those days when Rei's Grandfather had called her, telling her that he had an important job that only he trusted her to do.

As Rei came up to the old building she sighed knowing just what the stupid job was. She carefully took off her heels, climbed up onto the wooden flooring and taking only two steps was in front of a sliding door. As soft sound was coming from the other side.

Rei opened the door and just away saw the source of the sound, hanging from the ceiling was a beautifully crafted bamboo cage, inside this cage was a little songbird that sang its spellbinding song gave any who heard a feeling of serenity, tranquility and peace.

Sitting on the floor was an old man having a dreamy expression on his face, given off the impression of complete relaxation as his whole body seemed to be calm and relaxed; Rei's Grandfather let out a sigh and smile bright as he saw his Granddaughter coming through the door, dropping her shopping bags beside the wall and then took a seat beside the old man. The songbird stopped it song.

"I'm home, Grandpa," Rei said as she carefully gazed at the bird that seemed to be glaring at her. Now that Rei was sitting down, she realized just how much hers and Minako's little shopping spree had wore her out.

Rei's Grandfather gave her a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the songbird as if it knew what its master was thinking it began its song once again. Rei watched the little songbird with an unapproved stare, each and every time she came here it was always in its cage. Some time passed by the only sound was the bird's as the two sat in silence; when the ended its song, the old man got to his feet.

"Rei. The reason why I asked you to come was to watch Phoenix for me," Grandpa said as he gazed lovely at his pet how had become like a child to him since Rei had left the Temple. She moved her eyes away from the bird and waiting for her grandfather to continue, "I'm heading out to the market and then visiting some old friends. I'll be back by the evening."

Rei gritted her teeth to keep her fiery temper in place, she had known he was going to ask this of her; she hardly called this an important job, watching a bird all day. But Rei just sighed loudly and watched her grandfather began to leave the room, then before he left, he faced the songbird and said with pride,

"Sing for my Granddaughter," Grandpa said speaking to Phoenix as if it were human. And then he was gone. Rei rolled her eyes to the heavens at his last words.

"Grandpa has time to listen to that bird and yet won't come to see any of my gigs," Rei said in almost a jealous tone, as see looked back at the bird in question, "My singing is much better than yours."

Rei sat there for a while, just staring at Phoenix who stared right back at her in silence. Rei pulled her eyes away from the cage as she started debating whether or not to read a book that she has with her in one of her bags, but then Rei remembered that she had never seen it out of the cage and an idea formed.

"Right! Phoenix, you're going to have some exercise." Rei decided, hand on hips she carefully looked around the room taking everything in, all the windows and doors were shut tight. With one final look, Rei walked up to the cage and opened its doors.

Excitedly the little songbird took flight.

This was Phoenix's first time at being free, it flew crazily around the room drive bombing at Rei's head at time. Then it crashed against the window, and then the wall. Rei's eyes widen at this and tried to catch it before it could crash into anything else. But Rei never caught it in time, as it came to a stop by smashing right into the ceiling light! The bird then fell and heavily crash-landed on the wooden low table below.

Rei's heart stopped when it did not get up right away and the let out a breath she did not know she was holding when it started moving, but Rei now watched helplessness as the bird was not able to get up. Coming closer, Rei could see that the bird's leg was broken.

"Phoenix! Calm yourself." Rei said to the bird as she picked it up gently, but wanted to hit herself as he noticed that she too was talking to it as if it were a human.

Shaking her head Rei glance down at the break, and then whipping her head round to her shopping bags, holding the bird her chest she moved for the brown bags and dug her hand inside, it did not take long before Rei found the items she was looking.

Placing the bird down Rei sat the items down beside it, matchstick and some tape. With all tenderness, Rei held Phoenix on its back as she and a leg-splint out of a matchstick and then carefully taping it on the broken leg. Sighing she lifted the bird and placed it inside the cage, closing doors behind it, she watched the bird feeling pleased with herself, it seemed happy hopping around the floor of the cage.

Rei then watched as some of the tapes came loose and the head of the match slid down and dragged against the bottom of the cage floor, which in turn ignited. Rei now watched in horror as the little songbird lived up it its name.


End file.
